metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Spring Ball
The Spring Ball (also known as the Jump Ball) is an item that has appeared in the Metroid series. The Spring Ball allowed Samus Aran to jump in Morph Ball form, thus invalidating the Morph Ball Bombs as a mode of quick locomotion. It has appeared in Metroid II: The Return of Samus, Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, New Play Control! Metroid Prime New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime Trilogy, and Metroid: Other M. Appearances ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' First featured on SR388, the Spring Ball is one of the two Morph Ball add-ons (the other being the Spider Ball) to have appeared in later Metroid games, although the two only appear together in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and the New Play Control! ports. ''Super Metroid'' In Super Metroid, the Spring Ball is not aquired with the High Jump Boots. Instead, the Grapple Beam must be used to uncover a passage that leads to a Morph Ball maze in which the Spring Ball is found. ''Metroid Fusion'' In Metroid Fusion, it is included with the High Jump ability, but is called the Jumpball. This is acquired by defeating Zazabi in Sector 2, TRO. ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' In Metroid: Zero Mission, the upgrade is not mentioned by name, as it is included with the High Jump Boots. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, the ability is available from the beginning of the game. While not mentioned by name in the inventory or in the instructions booklet, one of the in-game tips explains how to perform a 'Spring Ball Jump' in Norion (in the curved hallway where Samus picks up the second Energy Tank in the game). This version of the Spring Ball does not allow the Morph Ball to jump as high as in the 2-D versions, sending it only as high as a single bomb jump. New Play Control! and Metroid Prime Trilogy While not present in the original Metroid Prime or Metroid Prime 2: Echoes for the GameCube, New Play Control! Metroid Prime and New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes for the Wii featured the Spring Ball in much the same way as Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The Metroid Prime Trilogy game also features the Spring Ball in the same way as its Japanese counterparts do. Unlike Corruption's game manual, the manual in Trilogy does refer to the Spring Ball as such. The Spring Ball can be acquired by finding Morph Ball Bombs from the Incinerator Drone in Metroid Prime and the Bomb Guardian in Echoes. It should be noted that the Spring Ball makes several parts of the first two games much easier than they originally were (most notably the Spider Guardian boss in Echoes). ''Metroid: Other M'' In Metroid: Other M, the Spring Ball is usable from the start of the game. It gives far more height than a Bomb Jump in this entry. Official data ''Metroid II'' manual "This allows Samus to jump while in the ball shape." ''Super Metroid'' manual "The Spring Ball allows Samus to jump while she is rolled up into a ball." Category:Morph Ball Category:Norfair Category:Phase 3 Category:Maridia Category:Sector 2 Category:Recurring Items Category:Beginning Items